Perfect Afternoon
by lff
Summary: Era para ser só uma tarde de filmes, mas se tornou a tarde mais perfeita de todas.


Tédio. Muito tédio. Morrendo de tédio. Olhei novamente pro relógio e notei que ainda era cedo e que não tinha muito o que fazer além de ir embora para casa e arranjar alguma coisa útil pra fazer, porque convenhamos, aguentar Mike e Ben falando de futebol e quem era o melhor no time não era pra mim. Peguei minha mochila e sai andando pelo pátio. Meu deus,como eu odiava o tédio. Coloquei meus fones e comecei ouvindo All About That Bass e, como sempre, rapidamente me animei um pouquinho. Ou muito. Depende do ponto de vista.

-BELLA!

Sabe aquela sensação de que alguém está chamando você? Então.

-ISABELLA!

Tirei o fone e me virei encontrando um ser correndo na minha direção enquanto gritava meu nome. Ahh, então tinha alguém de fato.

-Oi? -disse rindo da cara dele

-Está surda ou o que?

-Fala logo Cullen, o que houve?

-Por que acha que houve algo? -ele perguntou tentando recuperar o fôlego pela corrida -Okay,queria saber se vamos realmente assistir o filme na sua casa hoje?

-Vamos.

-Okay então. Que horas mesmo?

-16:30. Não se atrase. -disse dando um.beijo em sua bochecha e sai coloquei meu fone dando replay na música

Passei por Tânia e tenho certeza que ela fez alguma piadinha em relação a mim. Ela me odiava e eu nem sei por que. Desde que começou a "ficar" com Edward as implicâncias da 5 série voltaram e agora ela não parava mais, o que geralmente dava briga entre o casal sensação. Resumo: Uma puta.

Entrei na minha caminhonete e segui pra casa sem muita pressa. Só observando o tanto de verde e cinza que tinha nesse dia tão chato e tedioso. Como minha mãe estava no trabalho assim como meu pai,fui pro meu quarto e fiz a única coisa que me restava fazer. DANÇAR! Sim, eu gritei o dançar.

Liguei meu lindo Jason Deluro no volume máximo de Talk Dirty e comecei a fazer o almoço, sem muita criatividade fiz uma coisa simples mesmo e fui arrumar meu quarto para o filme.de mais tarde.

Agora era só arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer. Sei que deitei no sofá e comecei passando os canais da tv e acho -só acho- que adormeci no processo.

~ 2 horas mais tarde ~

-Bells querida,acorde. -dizia uma voz bem longe

Será que agora eu escuto vozes?

-Bells... -devo abrir os olhos ou esperar chamar de novo? - ISABELLA!

-o que? O que houve? -dei um.pulo no sofá e magicamente me estabaquei no chão. -Pai!

-Desculpe querida mas você não acordava!

Levantei do chão com a caridosa ajuda de meu pai e me sentei no sofá vendo que minha mãe ria de mim lá da cozinha. Ótimo. Perfeito. Agora, vou almoçar.

Acabei de almoçar e fui me despedi de meu pai que ia voltar pro trabalho e ia levar minha mãe pra casa de Sue para ficar lá fofocando acho. Fui me arrumar pois daqui a pouco Edward ia chegar, coloquei um short simples,uma blusa rosa bebe também simples e fiquei com o colar que Edward me deu no meu aniversário de 15 anos. Dei também uma arrumadinha básica no quarto e resolvi dar uma olhadinha nas minhas redes sociais. E adivinha? O tédio consumia elas também.

Um cu.

Ouvi a campanhia tocar e gritei um "Pode entrar" pro Edward. Pelo menos eu achava que era o Edward. Por que se não fosse eu tinha acabado de dar permissão pra um ladrão entrar na minha casa. Ain meus ovários! Esperei até que a porta do quarto abriu e um Edward apareceu rindo com um saco de Mc Donald na mão. Isso era amiguinho legal.

-Por que não abriu a porta pra mim? -ele perguntou sentando na minha cama

-A porta tava tão longe..- disse fazendo um gesto pra porta tava

Ele apenas riu.

-Okay, que filme vamos ver?

-Tava pensando em Amizade Colorida o que acha?

-Acho legal.

-Eu sei que sim, agora coloque ele ali.

-Por que eu?

-Porque a tv tá tão longe..

-Meu deus Isabella,meu deus.

Dessa vez quem riu foi eu. A tv não estava longe, só que eu gostava de ver a cara que ele fazia quando eu fazia isso.

Começamos a assistir o filme e notei que Edward estava meio distante. Já tinham se passado algumas cenas que ele, se estivesse bem, teria feito várias piadinhas. Dei pausa no filme e me sentei de frente pra ele.

-Okay, o que houve com você?

-Comigo? Nada.

-Edward, você sabe que não consegue me enganar.

-Só problemas com Tânia... Nada demais.

-O que a putinha fez agora?

-Não gostei do que ela falou pra você. -Então ela realmente falou alguma coisa

\- Foi só.

-Vem cá.

Abri meus braços e abracei ele. Se eu fosse contar a quantidade de namoradas que Edward já perdeu por minha causa eu faria uma lista. E de alguma forma isso me deixava feliz. Eu sei, é egoísmo e tudo mais, só que também é a verdade.

-Não pode sempre brigar com ela por minha causa Edward. -mentira - Deixe-a falar.

-Não foi só por isso.

-Pelo que mais?

-Sexo.

-Oi?

-É, não tava lá essas coisas entre a gente então... Não vamos falar disso mais okay?

Voltamos a assistir o filme e eu comecei imaginar Edward e Tânia transando até a parte que eles começam a transar. Edward olhou pra mim e riu e eu como sempre fiquei um pimentão. Era meio que automático e eu odiava isso.

-A melhor parte do filme.

-Qual?

Meu deus,eu disse em voz alta?

-A parte da bundinha do Justin aparece.

-Acha a bundinha dele bonita?

-Acho linda!

-Por que não viu a minha!

O que dizer? Me diz? Eu apenas ri e ri muito e claro, corei mais.

-Você fica linda corando sabia?

-Para seu besta. -disse empurrando o ombro dele de leve - odeio corar.

-Eu sei e isso é ainda mais adorável. -ele disse rindo

Comecei fazendo cosquinha nele. Ele odiava. Só que a risada dele era tão linda, então comecei fazendo cosquinhas nele até que ele nos virou na cama e segurou meu pulso acima da minha cabeça.

Okay, fiz o que nunca dia ter feito, olhei em seus olhos. Eles eram como duas bolinhas de gudi verde esmeralda e me encaravam com toda sua intensidade e poder, isso era outra coisa que eu odiava que ele fizesse. Não falamos nada apenas concentrados um no outro até que me mexi empurrando ele e me sentando na cama.

-Desculpe anh... Eu vou...

-Não. Fique aí onde está.

Eu ia me arrepender? Ia. Mas eu ligo? Não.

Me virei e encostei meus lábios nos seus. Apenas isso. Tudo isso. Eu já conhecia aquelas borboletas que estavam no meu estômago. Eles apareceram uma certa vez, ha algum tempo atrás, quando dei meu primeiro beijo nesses mesmos lábios. Combinamos em não repetir isso pois eu era apaixonada por Jacob Black, o melhor da equipe de natação de FHS. Só que essa paixão acabou depois que fiquei com ele pela primeira vez, o que senti agora e na primeira vez não se comparavam ao que eu senti com Jacob no dia do baile. E eu sabia porque.

As mãos de Edward foram pras minhas costas me puxando para mais perto enquanto sua língua se encontrava com a minha iniciando uma dança íntima e única. Minhas mãos foram para seus tão conhecidos cabelos me lembrando se tudo que se passou no dia do aniversário dele de 16. Ficamos ali, só juntos.

-Senti falta disso. -ele sussurrou no meu ouvido

Eu não queria falar o quanto eu também senti.

-Você não sentiu não é? -ele disse colando nossas testas- Acho melhor ir embora.

Eu também não queria que ele fosse.

Segurei seu pescoço e o beijei. Um beijo calmo, mas algo dentro de mim não queria só um beijo calmo. Coloquei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura me sentando em seu colo enquanto suas mãos iam pra minha blusa a levantando devagar, olhando em meus olhos como se pedisse permissão e a mesma foi dada sem hesitar. Ele se virou me colocando deitada enquanto ficava sobre mim sem parar o beijo. Era como na primeira vez. Na vez que prometemos não repetir novamente. Olhei pra baixo e notei que usava sutiã de ursinhos. Sério Bella? Sério mesmo?

-Amo seus sutiãs sabia? -ele disse rindo

-Uso especialmente por isso.

Ele gargalhou. Como eu amava essa risada! Nos virei na cama ficando por cima dele e dei uma mordida leve no lábio inferior dele enquanto minhas mãos minhas mãos puxavam a camiseta dele e faziam um caminho único por sua barriga enquanto seus lábios iam pro meu pescoço distribuindo beijos e mordidas até a alça do sutiã de ursinhos lindos e fofos, e suas mãos procuravam o fecho que estava na frente. Ain meus ovarios! Comecei a rir dele e ele fez uma cara nada feliz e incrivelmente fofa.

-É na frente. -disse abrindo o sutiã

-Não os use, é mais prático.

-Claro,claro. -disse rindo e voltando a beijar seu pescoço

Ele me deitou novamente, só que dessa vez descendo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço até meu seio direito onde distribuiu beijos ao redor e depois o colocou na boca massageando o outro. Sua língua provocava meu mamilo e dava leves chupões nele me fazendo revirar os olhos, o que minha Nossa Senhora, estava me deixando louca. Ele começou alternando entre um seio e outro me fazendo gemer e me contorce embaixo dele enquanto minhas mão puxava seus cabelos e a outra arranhava suas costas levemente ou não. Puxei por seu cabelo até seu rosto estar na altura do meu e sua boca próxima a minha e o beijei,o beijei com todo meu fôlego nos virando na cama até estar sobre ele novamente.

Comecei,devagar, a beijar sua barriga e subi ainda mais lentamente fazendo uma linha imaginária de beijos ate seus lábios onde apenas o provocava passando minha língua entre seus lábios entre abertos pela sua respiração e voltava o caminho todo de novo. Só que não era isso que eu queria, e ele sabia bem que não. Desci novamente meus beijos até chegar ao cos de sua cueca onde puxei com os dentes até metade seu membro estar livre.

Ain meus ovarios!

Ele era grande. Sempre foi, só que parecia ainda maior. O envolvi com minha mão fazendo um movimento de vai e vem leve e depois passei a língua de leve na cabecinha.

-Bells.. Não precisa. -ele disse num sussurro

-Eu quero. -sussurrei de volta -Deixa eu matar saudade dele Eddie? -sussurrei fazendo biquinho

-Oh merda. -ele disse jogando a cabeça pra trás

Não ia perder mais tempo e coloquei o que deu na minha boca o chupando como se fosse um picolé de chocolate. Sabe aqueles que tem recheio e que vai saindo enquanto você chupa? Então. Chupei a cabecinha e depois lambi e fiquei nesse processo sentindo seu membro cada vez mais inchado em minha boca.

-Eu tô quase...

Aumentei o ritmo de meus movimentos até que ele puxou meu cabelo do jeito que ele sabia que me deixava louca e me beijou. Agora o beijo não estava calmo ou nada assim, sua mão ainda puxava meu cabelo e a outra puxou minha cintura com força nos trocando de lugar e ficando em cima de mim.

-Eu vou gozar- ele disse olhando pra mim com os olhos negros de desejo- Mas vai ser dentro de você.

AIN OS MEUS OVARIOS.

Ele puxou meu short e levando junto a calcinha de uma vez descendo ela devagar pelas pernas Ate o meu pé onde começou a dar beijos molhados. Okay, cadê Nossa Senhora pra me ajudar?

Ele começou a subir beijos por minha canela, dando a volta completa nela e fazendo uma linha imaginária que estava me levando a loucura, subiu por minha coxa e distribuiu vários beijos até chegar onde mais precisa dele agora. Eu estava escorrendo de tanto tesão. Primeiro ele apenas deu um simples beijo, que seria bem simples se não fosse seu olhar direcionado a mim, depois ele passou a língua levemente me arrancando um gemido fraco e logo depois ele sugou meu clitóris me fazendo gritar e puxar o lençol enquanto sentia todas as partes do meu corpo tremendo.

Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu estava indo a loucura , quando ele aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos e segurou minha cintura com força me fazendo arfar entre gemidos, ele a segurou e me impediu de me afastar quando minhas pernas começaram a tremer e tudo o que eu podia fazer era rebolar,rebolar em sua boca enquanto sua língua me levava ao inferno na terra e minhas mãos arranhavam suas costas deixando as marcas de minhas unhas.

-Eu quero você. -disse entre gemidos- Eu PRECISO de você dentro de mim agora.

Ele não disse nada, seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas nesse momento estavam escuros e ele mais parecia um leão prestes a atacar sua presa. E ain ovarios, a presa era eu. Ele subiu o beijo por todo meu corpo até minha boca onde nossas línguas travaram uma batalha onde ambas sabiam que não havia vencedor. Comecei empurrando ele até que ele estivesse sentado e sem quebrar o beijo eu sentei em seu membro de uma vez tendo meu gemido/grito abafado por sua boca.

-Você é louca mulher. -ele disse beijando a curva do meu pescoço- E apertada pra porra.

Eu não respondi. Não tinha como responder. Seu membro estava todo dentro de mim me levando a crer que eu podia morrer a qualquer momento. Comecei a me mover com sua ajuda e cada vez que eu saia e entrava ele voltava mais fundo e forte me tocando em pontos que me levariam a loucura.

-Eddieeee... -gemi mordendo seu pescoço para abafar o grito que ia dar

-Shiii.. Não queremos que os vizinhos saibam não é?- ele disse nos deitando e ficando em cima de mim enquanto socava seu membro em mim com mais força - Ou queremos?

Como responder? Onde estava minha voz e minha capacidade de falar? Tudo o que eu sabia fazer era gemer como um projeto de puta enquanto seu membro parecia chegar ao meu útero.

-Eu estou quase lá Bells... -disse com a voz rouca no meu ouvido e quase gozei ali mesmo

-V-vem co-mmigo Ed-di-eeee. -gemi e cravei minhas unhas nas suas costas e fui arranhando suas costas do início ao fim enquanto ele rosnava em meu ouvido.

OVARIOS DO CÉU.

Nossas respirações descompensadas era tudo o que se podia ouvir no quarto. Meu coração e o dele estavam como em uma escola de samba onde ambos dançavam a mesma ritmada e batida, seus dedos brincavam com os meus enquanto encarávamos o teto sem saber bem o que fazer agora.

-Você estava certo. -disse depois de uns minutos

-Sobre o que?

-Sua bunda é muito mais bonita que a do Justin.

Ele riu. Aquela risada perfeita que só ele sabia dar.

-Fico feliz em saber disso. -ele disse se apoiando em sua mão e me encarando- E agora, vai se sentar e dizer que isso não pode acontecer de novo ou vamos finalmente parar de fingir que nada disso aconteceu?

-Tenho medo.

-De que?

Me sentei na cama encarando o sol de pondo enquanto suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas nuas.

-E se isso não der certo? E se um dia você acordar e perceber que não é assim que tem que ser? Ou se algo der errado e eu perder você pra sempre? Eu não sei viver sem você comigo Edward.

-E nem vai. Nunca. Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você, nunca vai chegar o dia que isso vai acabar. -ele disse colocando minha mão em cima de seu coração - Eu amo você magrela. Amo tanto que chega a doer.

-Promete pra mim?

-Eu prometo. E tenho certeza que isso nunca vai acontecer.

-Como pode?

-Porque você nunca sai de meus pensamentos ou do meu coração. O que sinto por você é como as rochas do solo,nada e nem ninguém pode muda-las. Nunca. Eu sou seu. -ele disse colando nossas testas- Só me resta saber se você também é minha..

-Eu sou. -disse rindo em.meio as lágrimas -Só sua.

E então ele me beijou. Um beijo doce e cheio de amor que eu tinha certeza que nunca ia perder. Eu seria dele pelo tempo que isso fosse durar e não importaria se fosse pra sempre.

\- Acho que essa tarde entra pra historia não? -Entra sim,pra nossa historia como a tarde mais perfeita de todas! Disse o beijando enquanto suas mãos seguravam minha cintura me deitando novamente. É, e parece que a tarde ainda não acabou.


End file.
